Bursting! Power of the Depths!
is the twenty-eighth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the debut of Ghost Toucon Beethoven Damashii and Kamen Rider Deep Specter. It also features the only appearance of Ghost Toucon Billy the Kid Damashii and the last appearance of Igor's Gamma Superior Knife form. Synopsis After witnessing the murder of his father Adonis by his older brother Adel, Alain is unable to move and cannot overcome the situation and feelings it caused. Makoto has obtained a mysterious new Eyecon and goes in search of Takeru, who did not return after his encounter with the Gammaizers. In the human world, Cubi is in a slump. While trying to clear his head, he is confronted by the Onpu Gamma. Akari, Onari, and even Igor are added into the mix. Will Onari and Akari be able to overcome this pinch? Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : m.c.A.T * : Peter von Gomm Guest Cast * : *Nobunaga (Voice): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: *Onpu Gamma: *Gazai Gamma: *Jabel: *Nobunaga: *Adel: *Igor: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Eyecon Driver G, Toucon Boost, Beethoven, Billy the Kid **Specter ***Specter, Nobunaga, Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Grateful Damashii, Toucon Boost Damashii, Toucon Beethoven Damashii, Toucon Billy the Kid Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii, Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii *'Ghosts summoned through Eyecon Driver G:' **Nobunaga Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Jabel ***Gamma Superior **Igor ***Knife *'Gamma Form Used:' **Jabel ***Gamma Superior **Igor ***Gamma Superior Knife Errors *It is surprising how Jabel was able to overpower Igor, especially since Igor has a slight advantage by using Gamma Parka Ghost armaments, though it may simply be the result of Jabel's superior skill and training, Igor being more of a thinking strategist than a fighter. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 11, . *'Viewership': 5.6% *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost, Specter & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma & Himiko ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 60 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 10 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 9 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin, Himiko, Newton, Benkei, Nobunaga, Edison, Goemon) *This is the first time Takeru, Makoto and Alain transform together (Takeru in Ghost Grateful Damashii and Makoto and Alain in their default forms as Specter and Necrom respectively). *This marks the return of Igor's Gamma Superior Knife Form since Episode 18. *This is the only time Igor transforms directly into Gamma Superior Knife. *The two pieces of music played by the Onpu Gamma during Ghost Grateful Damashii's fight with the Gammaizer and Gamma Superiors are Mozart's Turkish March part of Piano Sonata No. 11 and Eine Kleine Nachtmusik. *The fighting scene between Deep Specter and Gammaizer Fire's army at the sea sand (nearby the windmills) is also the same place where the battle between Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii and Gamma Superior (Jabel) in a previous episode. *As of this episode, Alain calls Makoto by his name instead of Specter. *This is the only time Ghost changes from a Toucon Boost form (Toucon Beethoven Damashii) to another Toucon Boost form (Toucon Billy the Kid Damashii). *This is the only time a Parka Ghost (Nobunaga) summons itself from the Eyecon Driver G. DVD Releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Disaster! The Red Sky!, Conflict! The Terms of Resolution!, Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! and Bursting! Power of the Depths! Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 13 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 爆現！深淵の力！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 爆現！深淵の力！ References ru:Опасность! Сила глубин! Category:Kamen Rider Ghost Category:Kamen Rider Ghost episodes Category:New Form Episode